


Looks Like I Need You Too

by life_is_chaseprice



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/life_is_chaseprice/pseuds/life_is_chaseprice
Summary: Soooo Max is dead :( Chloe is hurt, Victoria is hurt and they seek comfort :)





	Looks Like I Need You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Might do another chapter who knows depends if ya liiike it!

Chloe was sitting in a foetal position in the corner of Max’s dorm room. Max was gone, she was killed by Jefferson in the dark room. Chloe couldn’t imagine what could’ve happened to her in there. Thinking about just makes Chloe want to die herself. The only silver lining is that Jefferson is also dead. Max had escaped her restraints but her and Jefferson fought. Max was able to use his own drugs to make Jefferson overdose however before she was able to do that Jefferson had shot Max and she died from blood loss afterwards.   
Chloe was crying, no balling her eyes out. How could Max leave her was all she could think. They were meant to be together till the end. Their relationship wasn’t like Chloe’s and Rachel’s. Chloe loved Rachel, but Chloe needed Max. And now she has neither of them. She has been officially left alone. She feels selfish for being mad at Max, but she can’t help it. Chloe rolled up her sleeve and revealed several cuts that covered her arm. She reached into her pocket and grabbed out her razor. She was about to make another cut, but someone just barged into the room.

It was Victoria Chase, Victoria immediately noticed Chloe in the corner and ran over to her. Victoria grabbed the razor away from Chloe accidentally cutting her hand in the process. Chloe looked up at Victoria with blood shot eyes.

“Give it back!”, Chloe yelled as she reached out.

“No! You are not hurting yourself anymore. I’m meant to be looking after you”, Victoria held the razor away from Chloe. Victoria was also in the dark room with Max and because of what Max did she was saved by the police. She owes Max her life and Max made her promise she would take care of Chloe if she had escaped. This wasn’t the first incident where she found Chloe in this state. Chloe often sneaks into Max’s dorm room. 

“Stop trying to save me!”, Chloe buried her head in her arms and continued to cry. Victoria sat on the ground next to Chloe and held her in her arms. 

“Never. I know we used to spit back and forth with each other, but I was only jealous of you”. Chloe looked up at Victoria, she had a look of disbelief.

“What do you mean?”, Chloe asked, this was the first time they have had a proper conversation.

“You were so close to Max, and that’s what I wanted. I know it didn’t seem that way but its true. And now we have both lost her. I owe her everything and I’ll be damned if I break my promise to her”, Victoria started to tear up. She began thinking about her time in the dark room. The terrible things Jefferson did to the both of them. The tears kept building up and eventually both of them were just crying the in the corner holding each other. 

“Remember when I had escaped and I ran to you before anyone else?”, Victoria asked while still sobbing.

“Yeah…You told me what had happened to Max. I ran off”, Chloe sounded slightly ashamed.

“You ran off to the train tracks. You waited for the train to come as you just stood there”, Victoria looked at Chloe

“And you followed me, you pushed me out of the way. You saved my life, but you shouldn’t have”, Chloe stood up from the corner.

“I will always save you Chloe. Till the day I die.” Victoria stood up with her.

“ITS ALL MY FUCKING FAULT. EVERYTHING. IF IT WASN’T FOR MY STUPID NEED TO FIND RACHEL MAX WOULD STILL BE HERE”, Chloe yelled and screamed. Chloe was about to continue but then Victoria had planted her lips upon Chloe’s. Victoria pulled away just as quick and was about to run away. Chloe quickly grabbed her hand as she ran past and pressed herself against her and recaptured their lips. They broke apart and just looked at each other.

“Why?”, Chloe asked.

“Would you believe me it was just to shut you up?”, Victoria chuckled.

“Not really”, Chloe replied. 

“I don’t really know why. I have so many emotions and all I know its what I wanted to do, and I don’t regret it”, Victoria half heartedly smiled at Chloe.

“I don’t regret you doing it. Maybe we could I don’t know maybe go get some food? I haven’t eaten all day?”, Chloe was rubbing the back of her head and awkwardly fiddling.

“Is miss Price asking me on a date?”, Victoria smirked. Chloe went bright red.

“Yeah I guess”, Chloe looked at Victoria.

“Then let’s go”, Victoria grabbed her hand and led them out the dorms.

Both Victoria and Chloe didn’t know what the hell was going on. All they knew was that the comfort they found in each other eased the pain they both felt. And if they felt something good for a changed they will hold onto it for as long as possible.


End file.
